True Love's Secrets
by homesickandlonely
Summary: Julia is a special person. She can read minds. Lately she has been feeling that she is missing out on something. She can't quite figure it out, until she moves to Paris with her folks.
1. Hidden

True Love's Secrets

Disclaimer: I know of no story like this one. Maybe some stories have similar situation. Please let me know and I will give credit to the person or people.

* * *

Chapter 1: Hidden

Julia is a seventeen-year old girl who is very confused. She has never done it with anyone, but finds that she fantasizes about doing it.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"Nothing much. I just found out that I have to move again. Mom's and Dad's business calls. We are moving to Paris, France. I guess that's pretty cool?"

"Again. That so sucks. I can't believe they are making you move again. Isn't this like the seventh time since you can remember?"

"Yep, sure is. At least I'm used to it by now it doesn't faze me anymore. I actually kind of like it. I get to see all these new cultures and learn new languages."

"You're still going to be going to a girls only boarding school right?"

"Yes of course. Come on, my mom and dad are trying to keep me away from boys for as long as they can. Ha."

"Hey at least they can't stop you from fantasizing. Right?"

"Yep at least I still have the sanctuary of my mind."

"When will you be leaving?"

"A week."

"We will still keep in touch right?"

"Of course, but I'm sure you'll be moving again soon also."

"What do you mean?"

"I over heard our parents talking and your father said that the business sounded promising in Africa. Good luck with that one."

"Hmp. Thanks a lot. At least I was warned."

Julia was originally born in Paris, France, but she never did remember because her parents moved not long after. She has a special power. She can influence people's minds and their decisions. Her parents have no clue about this special ability and never will. Though she has never had sex all of her friends at the girls school that she recently went to had and told her in detail how wonderful and pleasurable. She always wanted to meet a really nice guy that she could get to know maybe even love and get married to, but those are just fantasies. In all reality she made her parents want to move to Paris. She always wanted to. There was just this thing calling her what it was she didn't know though. She finally got what she had wanted for years and years. She was going to Paris to try and find out why she had this urge to go there. She started packing all her things, she was getting so used to moving that she didn't have all that much possessions of her own. She packed everything that she needed and was ready to head to Paris by the end of the week.

"Come on Mama, Papa."

"Coming child. We are coming."

She did not do like most teens and call her mom and dad by their first names. It was easier for her to get what she wanted if she played the sweet innocent daughter.

"This is our new house. Isn't it lovely?"

"It really nice Papa."

It really wasn't that bad, it was actually bigger than their last house. She quickly unpacked her things and asked her father if she could take the car for a spin, the legal driving age in France is sixteen.

She had gotten instructions on where her school was and decided to head over there first to see how it was.

"Hm, I wonder if I could snoop around without actually making an appearance?"

She decided to use her ability to snoop, but what she didn't expect was someone to answer.

"Who is in my head? Who are you?"

"Huh? Uhm, I'm sorry. I better go."

"Hey wait…"

The noise quickly faded away as she put up the walls around her mind. She never expected anyone to ever answer her. She was actually pretty scared. All of a sudden a girl comes running out of the school. She looks straight at Julia and a smirk slowly crosses her face. Julia quickly pretends like nothing is going on and starts to get back in the car.

"Why are you leaving, class is just getting ready to start?"

"I'm sorry? I'm not coming to school today. I don't start till tomorrow."

"Hm, have we met before?"

"Hmp, I highly doubt that, I just moved here from America."

"Well you speak really good French."

"Thank you."

At this time she was starting to let her guard off and she was no longer worried about whoever had heard her in their mind anymore and let down her wall. The second she let it down a sharp pain stabbed at her brain and she almost blacked out.

"Ahhhh. Nooo. Ahhhh."

"Ha, got yeah."

She quickly tried to put up her walls again so she could think and comprehend what was taking place around her. Her head was swirling in blue and purple colors and she felt like she was about to throw up all over the ground. By this time she had fallen on her knees as the battle between the two minds continued. She took in a deep breath and started to concentrate on her mind. She didn't think about her memories but tried to penetrate the other person's thoughts. She knew that that was the only way she would be able to get whoever it was out of her head.

"Ahhhww. Ugh. Stop. Stop."

She had finally gotten a foothold on this person's thoughts. She was seeing picture of this persons memories and realized that the person who came running out was the one who had the same powers as her. She quickly put up her wall before the other one could regain her hold. She tried to quickly jump in her car and head home, but the girl grabbed her by the arm, and this girl was a lot stronger. She could tell by the way her muscular arms flexed as she tightened her grasp on Julia's arm.

"Wait. Please, wait."

"Why should I?"

"I have never met anyone who could do what I could, please wait."

"No!"

"At least tell me your name. I'm Tara."

"I'm Julia. Good bye."

With that she drove off in her car and went home. She finally found out what had been calling her here. Someone else like her. Wow. She couldn't believe it.

* * *

How does that sound? Good? Bad? Let me know. I'm all ears. 


	2. The Meeting

I know exactly where this story is going; I am just having some trouble filling it in. lol. Let me see what I can do. No disclaimer, I hate disclaimers. Gosh. lol.

There is sex in this chapter, so if you don't like it don't read it. This was meant for one person to read and I know she will like it.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Meeting

Julia was really nervous about going to school the next day and tried to convince her parents into not letting her go, but her persuasive powers were weak from a late night of practicing blocking people out. The girl she met yesterday was very strong and had a very strong personality. In the end she was getting dressed and going to school. She was working on avoiding her "equal", as she considered her.

When she got to school she did not go into her mind again, but just felt for her presence and kinda took opposite routes then her to get to the office so she could get to class. With her luck she ended up having all classes with her. Was it fate or was it just some manipulation on the other girl's part.

"What did she say her name was again, Tara? Yeah I think that's it, Tara."

She felt something picking at her wall all day long and she could fell that she really wanted to talk to her, but she avoided her completely. This is what she had always wanted, but she was afraid. She wasn't sure of herself anymore and she sure didn't know anything about this Tara girl.

School went by slowly that day and Julia couldn't wait to jump into her car. She sped off before Tara could catch up with her. She wanted to check out some of the sights that teens her age hung out at. She saw this really cute guy on the side of the road walking. She decided that she would ask him.

"Uhm, excuse me, I'm new around here can you tell me some places were I might be able to read a book while relaxing with a cup of coffee?"

"Uhm, well I'm actually going there right now, can I have a lift?"

"Sure come on in."

This man she met was so hot! He had dark brown eyes, dark jet-black hair, and was extremely tall. When he got in the car she could smell his sweet aroma of citrus and rose buds.

"Do you work at a florists?"

"Actually I'm a gardener of flowers and fruits, I guess you could say that I have a green thumb."

She thought he was witty to. She always did love flowers.

"So where exactly is this little café that I was asking you about?"

"Just up here, but If you want I could show you my garden after we have a coffee or two, that is if you don't mind."

And so polite.

"Sure that sounds wonderful."

They walked into the café and found a warm cozy setting. There was a rug floor. The chairs were really big and comfy. You could fit two people in one of them, but it was kind of close. She grabbed herself a frozen mocha chocolate frappe. She sat down in one of the big chairs. He came around and pulled up a stiff backed chair up in front of her.

"So what is your name? I am Franz."

"I am Julia."

"That is a really pretty name you know it means soft-haired; youthful. Is that true about you?"

He leans over and softly caresses her hair and softly kisses her cheek.

"I believe that it is true."

She is shocked, but touched. He was such a romantic. Who wouldn't want a man like him?

"Where are you from, Julia?"

The way her name rolled off his tongue was like a foreign language to her.

"I'm from America. Are you originally from France?"

"Yes, I am French. Where do you live now?"

"I live right over on Royal Ave and Peach St. You?"

"One street down from you. My shop is my home."

"That is really neat."

"Are you done with your coffee?"

"Yes, can I go and see your shop?"

"Yes, let's go."

They jumped into her car and sped off to Franz's home and garden.

"Here it is."

"Wow"

It was a small house built for two with a green house on the side. He brought her to see the garden first. It was beautiful. There were so many colors; magenta, prismatic pinks, teal blues to midnight blues, and the reds were mesmerizing blood red to the softest of pinks.

"This is amazing Franz."

At this he takes a rose and gently clips it and puts it in her soft brown hair.

"Why don't we go inside? We can talk some more and have something to drink."

She was a little wary, but this man had been so kind and gentle.

"Sure, why not."

They went into his home and sat down. He quickly poured her a glass of wine.

"Thank you."

After she drank the whole bottle, pretty much by herself, she started to feel a little woozy.

"Franz, I don't feel to good, maybe I should go home."

"No you are in no condition to be on the road. Why don't you come and lay down for a while and then go home?"

She was to drunk to argue and was led slowly to his room. The drunker she felt the more her wall fell.

He no longer was the gentleman that she had met on the street he had turned viscous. He grabbed both of her hands in his one big one and started to rip her cloths off. She tried to fight, but was too weak from the alcohol.

"Ahhhh! Stop! Stop! Don't do this! Why are you doing this? Please stop!"

"Shut up bitch."

At this he pulled out a knife.

"Do as I say and shut up."

She shook her head. He had figured that it would be easier to just threaten her.

"Take off your shirt and pants quick."

She did. At this point she was only in her bra and panties. The knife was at her throat and she could feel herself ready to faint. He took off her panties and went in for the kill.

"Ahhhh."

Franz took this as a sign of satisfaction, but in all reality she didn't like it at all. She felt nothing for him or his little friend and it wasn't because he was raping her, but it just didn't arose her.

He started to take advantage of her more freely and put the knife down, but it was to far away for her to reach.

"How does it feel?"

At that he went down harder and she arched her back in pain.

"How does it feel?"

"I feel nothing for you!"

He slapped her and at that moment she fainted.

* * *

How was that Victoria, is that what you wanted, don't worry I have a future chapter that I know you will love much more. 


	3. Reality

Don't worry there is no sex in this chapter. I had to put it in before so you could see something, but if you didn't read it you'll still understand in the end.

Glad you liked it Victoria.

* * *

Chapter 3: Reality

She woke up in her car with just her bra on. She started to cry. She felt so violated. She was only out for a half an hour. She was still drunk as a skunk, but knew she couldn't stay where she was.

Her walls were completely down and she didn't even realize that there was someone there with her.

She didn't want to drive far and she still had a way to get to her house even though it was just a street down.

She started to think that she should stop at a house not to far. That the person wouldn't mind if she just parked her car in the drive way, just till the buzz wore off.

She pulled in and crept in the back of the car were she woke up, but now she was fully dressed.

As she lay in a ball in the back seat crying her eyes out she hears a knock on her window.

"Knock! Knock!"

She quickly looks up expecting to see a house owner with a club in his hand telling her to get out of his driveway.

"I am so sorry, uhm. I will leave right away. I went to the wrong house."

As she looked up, she saw the person she least likely expected to see, Tara.

"Tara?"

She tried to quickly dry the tears before she could see them and tried to put up her walls again.

"Oh. Don't worry, why don't you come in, you look horrible."

"Thanks, but I think I will just go home."

"You're too drunk to drive home."

She was to tired to argue yet again and for some reason she knew that Tara wouldn't do anything to hurt her. They were alike and she wouldn't mess that up.

"You're right."

"Please come inside."

"Is this your house or do you live with your parents?"

"No, this is mine, I work hard to have it. Me and my parents don't get along very well, so I moved out as soon as I could."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Don't be. Uhm, mind if I ask what happened?"

"Nothing, nothing really."

"Come on I know what really happened."

At this Julia just breaks down in tears and Tara pulls her in to comfort her.

"Shhhh. Shhhh. It's going to be all right. I promise."

"Hu-how ca-can you promi-ise such a th-ing?"

"We have a special bond, no one is like us. We are the only two who know what it is like to be alone. We have finally found each other. I won't let anything happen. You know why?"

"Wh-why?"

"Because I love you."

At this Tara kisses Julia on the lips and Julia returns it with her heart. She doesn't feel the same way that she did with Franz. She knew she would get revenge for what he did to her. She was not the touchy, touchy kind of person.

She stayed at Tara's house for another hour talking to her and trying to get rid of her drunken stupor. After that she decided to go home before her parents sent out a search party.

She had gotten rid of all alcoholic give a ways and walked into the house.

"Where have you been? You know your curfew is eleven O'clock and here you are here at two O'clock. You better have a good excuse."

"Mom, dad, I am so sorry my phone died and me and my friend Tara were studying at the library and they didn't have a phone anywhere near it. I am so sorry and it won't happen again. Can you forgive my stupidity?"

At this time she could use her powers fully and they forgot all about being mad at her.

"Hm. Oh, yeah, what ever."

She ran up stairs to do her homework before she would go to bed. She didn't have much, but right after she was exhausted and went right to sleep.

* * *

There we go now we are getting somewhere. Happy Vicky. Lol. I know you hate that name. 


	4. Revenge

Here we go. Man I haven't updated this one in a while. Well here we go, to my one and only reader I dedicate this to you. Lol

* * *

Chapter 4: Revenge

Julia wakes up refreshed and quite pleased. She knows that she no longer has to worry about putting up a wall and hiding her mind only if there is something that she doesn't want Tara to know and right now she was a peace with the world except for one person. Today she would get revenge for what Franz had done to her.

"Bye mom, bye dad. I'll see you guys later tonight I have a research paper to do."

"O.K. honey. We'll see you tonight."

By this time they had completely forgotten about last night.

"It's so great having this unique talent."

All day at school she kept thinking about how she would get him back. She couldn't figure out anything until she was on her way to his house. The whole time at school she was so deep in thought that she didn't even realize that Tara wasn't there.

Her plan was to seduce him into thinking that last night was just a big misunderstanding and then humiliate him by manipulating his mind and getting him to do something really stupid.

She got to his house and saw that the door was ripped off the hinges, hanging only by the bottom hinge. She ran into the house. It was in total disarray. The oriental handcrafted vase was shattered next to the bat smashed television. The love seat and armchair was shredded and stuffing was pouring out of it as if it was mortally wounded. She quickly ran into his room there was no sign of him anywhere. There were holes all over the walls the mattress was shredded just like the love seat and armchair.

She started to think about what could have possibly happened and then decided that she would open her mind just a little. She had a feeling she knew who had done this, but she was all too wrong.

"Help me. Help me. Please God help me. Ah help me. I have to stop him before he does something like that again."

"Oh my God that is Franz. I have to find him."

She tried to listen a little more and all of a sudden…

"Go away this is none of your business slut!"

She grabbed her head in pain. There was only one person who could talk to her in her head and that was Tara. She had to find Tara.

"Tara!"

"Hey Hun. Where are you?"

"Why did you do it you had no right. Yeah he was a jerk but you had no right!"

"AHHHH! JULIA! HELP ME! AHHH!"

"Your next slut. Ha. Ha. Ha."

She quickly went to Tara's house. Her house was in completely demolished too. She tried to listen again, but all she heard was:

"God Franz why did you let him out? Why? Julia please find me."

She tried to locate her using her mind and could see vaguely where she was. She knew where she was and immediately went to her lover's aid. She found her huddled in a corner unconscious.

"Tara! Tara! Don't worry I'm here now. Everything will be alright."

She quickly took her to her house and hid her in her room. She tried to rouse her one more time.

"Tara what happened?"

In one last feeble attempt to communicate she responded.

"Find Franz."

She made sure that her room was safe and locked the door behind her. Then she went back to Franz's house. She quickly located him in the bathroom almost drowned. He was a big guy and hard to carry especially since he was all wet. She rang out his shirt and pants and found some that weren't torn to pieces and redressed him. She brought him back to her house like she had done Tara. She drooped him off in the guest bedroom and then went examine the house to make sure no one had been inside. Now all she had to worry about was her parents.

"Should I just keep voiding their memory? Should I just bring them back to their houses? I know I'll tell them to go on a vacation. Just incase something happens. Hey mom don't you think you and dad have been working pretty hard? Why don't you guys go on a vacation?"

"Oh, honey that is so sweet of you, but we would hate to leave you at home alone."

"Oh, so you don't trust me is that what you are saying?"

"Oh, dear you know that I didn't mean it that way."

"Fine don't go. I was just thinking of you guys and how hard you have been working."

"Well you know what maybe we could use a vacation. I'll tell your father and we well leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"O.K. I'll see you when you get home. Love you. Bye."

"Love you too. Bye dear."

"Good now I only have to hide them for one night. I better go and check on Tara."

* * *

There a new twist to the story. Who is attacking Tara and Franz? 


	5. Secrets

Now let's see if we can get some answers.

* * *

Chapter 5: Secrets

"Bye mom, bye dad. Love you. Have fun and don't forget relax."

"We will, we will. Don't worry about us dear. Don't forget to go to school on Monday. We won't be here to remind you. Love you. We'll see you in three weeks."

"O.K. Bye."

The second the door closes she runs upstairs. Franz hadn't woken up all night, but Tara was up just very weak. She went go check on them and they were both sleeping peacefully. She decided that she would cook them some breakfast.

"JULIA! JULIA!"

She quickly ran back up the stairs.

"What's wrong Tara? What's Wrong?"

"I'm sorry I thought I saw him."

"Who, you need to tell me what's going on. I heard someone and it wasn't you."

"Yeah well I'm not the only one you can hear. You should be able to hear Franz and Lance."

"Who in the Hell is Lance?"

"Wait I'm getting there dear. Give me some time."

"O.K. O.K. Take your time."

"Franz and Lance are brothers. They are actually twins. See I lied when I told you that I only knew of you as another mind reader. Franz and Lance were born with the same ability. It wasn't Franz who had raped you last night it was Lance."

"What? He told me he was Franz though."

"Let me finish. Lance was always bad from the get go, but we couldn't prove it in the beginning. I used to date Lance and that is how I found out about the two and that I had chosen the wrong brother. We, me and Franz, decided that his brother was to evil to roam the Earth, so we locked him up in the basement."

"Wow don't you think that was a little harsh?"

"NO! He was evil. He manipulated people into killing other people and killing themselves. Well the day that you came to town and met "Franz" Lance had gotten out of the basement and knocked Franz unconscious. Franz wants revenge. Also there are texts about use "special people". They basically say that either we defeat the evil one and have a happy relationship as a threesome or he will take the last one to join, you, and take over the world."

"So that icy cold voice I heard that was Lance? Well then how did Franz's house get all messed up and why couldn't I hear Franz last night?"

"Yes the voice was Lance. You were too drunk to hear anything; I mean you couldn't even hear what Lance was saying to you in your mind, that's why he thought you were just a regular person. He probably has no clue who you are, just keep your walls up. He is a lot stronger than all of us. As to how the house got totaled you'll have to ask Franz himself."

"I think I am starting to understand. Let me think this over while I cook some breakfast. What would you like?"

"Just fix me some eggs. I'm not that hungry."

Then she finally got around to fixing breakfast. Franz still hadn't waken up and was sleeping to peacefully to wake. She would check on him again when she had brought up Tara's breakfast. She brought up her breakfast knowing exactly how she wanted it. Then she was ready to talk to the real Franz.

"Hey you awake?"

"Yes I am. Thank you for finding me. He probably would have killed me if you hadn't found me."

"Mind if I ask you a question?"

"No shoot."

"What had happened to your beautiful home?"

"Ah, well. I was uhm. I was just knocked unconscious and was shoved in the closet. I then woke up and tried to sneak up on him, but as you can see it didn't work very well. He beat me up pretty good and stuffed me in the basement."

"Oh I see. Would you like something to eat? What ever it is I'll make it."

"Yeah do you mind fixing me some blueberry pancakes?"

"No, not at all."

She quickly went and made the pancakes and ran them up to him. He started eating and all of a sudden something happened.

"You slut, where did you hide them? Who are you? Show yourself. I will have you sooner or later. Why don't you just make it easier on you."

Julia fell to the floor in screaming agony. He was pounding inside of her head at the wall she was reinforcing as he kept up the assault.

* * *

There I will leave it at that. Did this chapter start to bring everything together? Review and let me know. 


	6. A New Plan

Sorry I haven't updated in such a long time, I have been really busy with school and all, but maybe after this semester I will have a little more time to devote to my stories.

Chapter 6: A New Plan

* * *

Julia is rolling in agony on the floor next to Franz's bed screaming. Franz quickly jumps out of the bed, spilling pancakes and syrup all over the floor.

"YOU BITCH! I'LL FIND YOU! YOU CAN'T HIDE THEM FOREVER, AND THEN I'LL HAVE YOU TOO!"

"Julia, listen to me! Build up your walls, hold them strong and push him out."

"I c-an't, AHH!"

"Fight it, you are his equal, you just don't realize it yet, come on you are the only hope we have of overcoming him and restoring the order of our lives."

By this time Tara had stumbled into the room hearing the screams from the other room.

"Come on just let me in a little while, I promise I won't hurt you. You still have time to turn them in and not worry about me hurting you, but if you decided to continue to protect them then I'll just have to use some force."

"NO! NO! NO! Never, you can go FUCK a TREE before I turn in my FRIENDS!"

"Oh, tsk, tsk, tsk. That was not a very nice thing to SAY!"

"AGHGHG!"

At that time Julia passed out and Lance couldn't get into her mind for there was nothing there at the time.

Julia woke up about five minutes later to see a worried Franz and a frightened Tara looming over here.

"How are you feeling dear?"

"Maybe you should be the one lying down now."

"No, no, I'm fine now, but I think we need to start thinking of a way to protect ourselves from him."

"I think your right", Tara and Franz said in unison.

"First of all I think that you need to get your stuff from your house Tara. Franz?"

"Yes?"

"Do you have anything in your house that you need?"

"No, nothing worth risking a life for."

"Franz, I wasn't thinking of risking anyone's life. Are you sure that there is nothing that you need?"

"Well if you're sure that no one would get hurt, yeah, there is some stuff I need. First of all I need some clothes. Secondly I need my texts from in my secret compartment in the roof. Thirdly I would like to get some of my books from under my bed. If you don't mind finding a way to get them for me?"

"No problem at all. Tara Tell me what you need and all so I can use my plan to get them too because we know he will be watching there too."

"True, true. Well all I really need is some clothes, my texts in my safe, and I'd like to have my mother's jewelry. Would that be alright?"

"No problem either."

"So, how you planning on doing this without putting anyone's life in danger?"

"Yeah, how are you planning on doing that?"

"Well I can't tell you."

"Why", they said in unison.

Julia had to think fast, she didn't want them to know the truth and try and talk her out of it, but she had to think of something realistic and plausible so that they wouldn't be suspicious.

"Well if I told you and Lance tried to get into one of your minds and found out my plan then all would be messed up and then someone might get hurt."

"I guess your right, good thinking."

They fell for it, hook, line, and sinker. All she had to do was wait for them to go to sleep. Then she could put her plan into effect and hopefully be back with all their stuff by the time they woke up. All she had to do was make sure that they would sleep and sleep soundly and for this she got some medicine and fixed it all nice in there drinks for them and not long after that they were out like lights.

Julia called Lance.

"Lance!"

"Ah, have you thought about my offer?"

"Yes, and I have thought about what they have told me about the texts and I think I would like to talk to you about that in person, if you don't mind."

"Hmm, this wouldn't be some type of trap would it?"

"No, you can try and contact Tara and Franz."

He did, but he didn't get any response from them.

"See they're fast asleep in nice warm cozy beds."

"I see, so where do you want to meet?"

"I think that we should meet at your house. Make it fair for you. Just to prove that there is nothing-fishy going on. Sound good?"

"Sounds very reasonable, how long will it take you to get here?"

"An hour, I can't have you knowing where I'm coming from now can I?"

"Ha, ha, ha, you are a bright one."

"I'll see you in an hour."

"Yes, in an hour."

Julia had to hurry she only had an hour to put everything together, she quickly drove over to Tara's house and got all of her stuff, then she got some guy to give her his car and pulled it in front of Tara's house and quickly pulled some plugs here and there under the hood, to make it look like it stalled.

"Lance?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I have some bad news."

"WHAT!"

"My car stalled a street down from yours, a few houses down from Tara's, can you come fix my car and we can just meet in Tara's house?"

"Hmm, don't know about this."

"Oh, for crying out loud. Listen I'm not going to attack you all by myself and Tara and Franz are still fast asleep."

He checked for Tara and Franz and still got nothing.

"O.K. I'll be over there in a little bit."

"O.K., but you have to fix my car first before I talk to you, do you hear me?"

"O.K., O. K."

Julia quickly jumped in her car and headed toward the twins house and as she was slowly turning the corner Lance was turning the same corner in his brother's car. She pulled into his driveway and ran into the house. She quickly grabbed him two weeks worth of clothes and the books from under his bed. She went outside and threw that stuff into the car and then went back in for the texts. It took her ten minutes to find the hiding place and then she heard it, a loud ear piercing scream, he was coming back and he knew what she was doing.

* * *

There I will leave it at that, please review. 


End file.
